valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
In Search of the Wondrous Cacao
.png |story = yes |Magatsuhi|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Iwanagahime|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Kukurihime|Fantasy Archwitch |Kayatsuhime|Archwitch |Love Uniform|Amalgamation Material |Amore Kukurihime|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Melty|Witch Gate |Lolli|Witch Gate |Chocolate Candy|Witch Gate |Julia|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Cacao Hunter|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Chocolate Maker|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Forest of the Wondrous Cacao" will appear! ■"Forest of the Wondrous Cacao" Map Information The Forest of the Wondrous Cacao map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch KAYATSUHIME; the Fantasy Archwitches IWANAGAHIME and KUKURIHIME; and the Legendary Archwitch MAGATSUHI!! ■Changes have been made to the Final Ranking Rewards! For details, please access the "Final Ranking Rewards" screen by tapping the "Final Reward" button. Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch IWANAGAHIME! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch KAYATSUHIME and the Fantasy Archwitch KUKURIHIME will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. If GUR KUKURIHIME is amalgamated with the LOVE UNIFORM material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR AMORE KUKURIHIME card. New "Daily Quests" will be added during the "In Search of the Wondrous Cacao" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on January 25th to 11:59 on February 1st (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: UR KUKURIHIME and UR IWANAGAHIME Exclusive Archwitch: SR KAYATASUHIME Legendary Archwitch: LR MAGATSUHI ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *UR CHOCOLATE CANDY *SR MELTY *SR LOLLI For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on January 18th ~ 11:59 on February 1st (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 21st Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.